Just Friends?
by Unknown lazy ass
Summary: Life isn’t always glamorous and neither is finding love. Sometimes you have to expect the unexpected even if it means that your nineteen year old best friend is pregnant. Viola x Olivia


First Period: **Goodbye Highschool**

* * *

**remialcsiD:** Okay since this thing is so over done and boring, I decided to spell it backwards. Now on with the sad truth, I don't own this Movie or even the Twelfth Night written by Shakespeare that this movie was based-off of. Or the actors or the characters they act as, happy now?

* * *

"Hehehe…you like her."

What was he? Like five? Rolling my eyes I grunt out, "I do not." He gives me a friendly shove, which actually feels not-too-friendly because it hurts, not that I'll admit to it.

"Oh yes you do."

Once again I'm left wondering why I always befriend the retarded ones, like he's drunk or a fifth grade school girl, he giggles. It's not a chuckle or laugh, but a high, bubbly giggle, one you often hear from little girls.

Little girls with not-so-secret secrets "Don't lie to me." Pronouncing every syllable as I'm the brain-damaged one when clearly he was, "You. Like. Her." All the while waving that index finger of his, as if with that finger alone he has won the argument.

Did I have _**'Tease me'**_ written all over my forehead or was it just national _**'make fun of Viola'**_ day? Either case I glare hard at him, "Stop it. I do not like her."

Was it just me or did he actually seem giddy, giddy to discover I wanted Olivia? The very same Olivia he had dreamed of dating all the way through high school. Shaking my head, I wonder exactly what was slipped into my friend's drink.

He giggles again. And I just know its cocaine, either that or someone put alcohol in the punch. I take a whiff of mine and immediately I scrunch up my nose, as I smell cheap beer. Classic. Why did someone always put it in the punch? Why did they even serve punch in the first place? It was CoolAid technically but the big-ass punch-bowl dude actually scares the living crap out of me so I ignore the brand.

Once again, that hard elbow of his is jabbing into my sides, making me want to giggle yet at the same time agitating me to sock him in the jaw. I do neither, I can him instead. Like all boys, including superman, Duke kneels over while his face becomes distorted with white-hot pain. You might be thinking I was being harsh on him, but that wasn't the case at all. Right before my knee became acquainted with his balls, he had sloppily whispered "You know you want it."

I absolutely hated that slogan, and saddest part is I can't even remember where it was from. Ha-ha. Feeling pity for Duke I slug him over my shoulder and half carry, half drag him to a much less crowded part of the party. Which happens to be the deck. It wasn't too chilly out but once you shut the door you could honestly hear nothing but silence and if you're one of those party-loving crazies, then it was hardly bearable.

The cool air was refreshing against my heated body, being crammed inside a cabin full of sweaty seniors, juniors, sophomores, and even the rare freshmen was way too stuffy, not to mention gross. Settling Duke kindly on one of the wooden foldable chairs, I can't help but taunt him just a little, "And the moral here is: Never mess with a Hastings!"

Not even a shadow of a smile passes his lips, slightly concerned I wave a hand over his face, "Hey I was only kidding around." Only when I waited for a complete minute was I able to notice that the soccer player was out like a light. Probably too buzzed to even remember me canning him…

Sparing one last look at him to make sure he was breathing regularly, I turned to face the vast night. I could spot the faint outlines of the mountains and I could definitely smell the strong scent of pine trees. Even though this party totally sucked, I had to admit I would've regretted not coming, the view was breath-taking.

The last time I had seen the woods this close was way back when Sebastian and I were only twelve, our dad was still living with us back then and he had made it a family tradition to go camping every autumn. If you ignored the infinite mosquitoes, constant back-ache, and no working toilet for at least 1,000 miles in any direction, I suppose it was fun. Well that's my brother's opinion, he had long lost the gratitude for the great out-doors ever since Halo came out. That and boy's scout had been a living hell for him.

But for me it was wonderful, and my appreciation for it only grew as I got older. Especially when the fighting began, when we entered middle school the only music in Sebastian's life was our parent's constant bickering. The only time when everything was absolutely civil was on those camping trips, and sometimes I when I was younger I wished real hard that those trips would never end. Once the divorce was final and my father was gone -to the extent of as if he had never lived with us in the first place, we never visited the forest ever again. For one thing my mother only bared with it for us kids, that and she enjoyed those long cuddles by the fire with dad but aside from that, she was terribly afraid of the woods. A phobia for bears and spaz attacks on how dirty every was. My mother just wasn't bred for the out-doors, and I guess Sebastian took after her. One thing was for sure, I was the only one that missed those outings, maybe dad missed them too, and if he did, he never showed it.

I heard something snap, I tensed and called out "Who's there?" Smart, why don't I just glow in the dark? It'll sure make things easier on the murders and rapists. Because at this point those were my educated guess of who had made that noise. To my greatest of relieves, it wasn't some ugly, hairy old man with a stake-knife. Instead, it was a couple making out against a tree…ew, the tongue wasn't the only thing going inside that girl anymore. Immediately I looked away and spared my eyes the graphic images.

"Viola?"

Her voice hadn't changed much over the three years that I had known her, it was still just as beautiful and soothing as that day I first met her outside of principle Gold's office. I smile a crooked smirk as I turn around to greet her. "Hey Olivia."

Was it weird that she and I actually managed to become friends even after all the bullshit I had pulled? Well not nearly as weird as her hooking up with my older brother, as great as Sebastian was I didn't need the mental images of Olivia and him doing things, thing like making-out, which I had caught them doing once FYI. Thank God, it was only a one time thing, I think they stopped doing that around the house, and I also think it was because of me...

"What are you doing out here?"

She's holding a barely sipped cup of beer and I can't help but wonder if that's her first one or third, instead of asking I point to Duke. "He's knocked out cold." I see her grimace slightly, ever since that one-nightstand between them, she hadn't been able to stay in the same room with Duke for very long. I think the longest being a minute and a half. It's kind of sad but really awkward mostly. How did I know about them? I was the one that woke them up and drove them back home. That ride back was hell only with a lot more trashy pop songs and junk-food.

"He isn't hurt, is he?"

That was the one key thing that I absolutely adored about the blonde, she was so caring even when she really shouldn't be. Ahem, like around Malcolm the freak, I still hadn't forgiven him for the whole tattle-telling thing from the long forgotten soccer game between Cornwall and Illyria. "Nah…" I really hope the beer had numbed the pain of his abused loins, I really am hoping. Cause I know he'll kill once he's sober enough. Not wanting to go into further details, I change the subject, "So why are _you_ here?"

"It's really crowded in there," before I could explain to her what the meaning of partying means, she shoots me a playful glare. "I mean, I needed a moment to myself."

It's funny how well she can read me, or maybe it's just cause I'm so predictable. "Oh, cool. So are you spending the night here?"

She's leaning on the frame work that cradles the deck since it's hanging off an edge, while her eyes are trained out on the beauty that the nature has to offer. "I know the host, he's a good friend of mine so I'll probably be sleeping in the den. You?"

"Umm…probably crashing in a tent with my fellow soccer loving peeps." The sound of her soft giggles makes me feel light-headed, it's probably just the air getting to me. And it was probably the air that makes me think that Olivia is actually getting closer to me. I can feel her breath against mine…

**_"OOooh Ryan HARDER!"_**

It's those couple again, and I can't help but jump back a whole meter away from Olivia before coughing in embarrassment. When I glance over at her, she's mimicking me, only she's totally on the verge of laughing at the same time. And I can't remember who starts it but before I know it, we're both laughing like a couple of drunkards. When the high of the laughter fades away and our sanity starts to return to us, we become swallowed up by silence. A comfortable silence.

A soothing silence that I break, only to turn it uncomfortable. "I thought you didn't do parties anymore?" She had promised herself to never attend another party after that night she got so drunk and hammered that she had willing slept with Duke, the very same night she had both cheated and broke up with my brother. Funny thing was, funny not as in _haha_ but _'wow, funny how it turned out that way, huh?'_ sort, Sebastian forgave her for going to third base with his roommate, too bad their relationship didn't.

I shouldn't have asked because suddenly Olivia looks buzzed, not tired because tired meant that you were obviously looking bad and one thing that Olivia never looked like was, bad. "That…that night was a long time ago. Besides ever since then, I haven't really been myself."

It's horrible, my gut feels like it just exploded and some of it got pushed all the way up my throat and I could taste it, similar to how puke sometimes tasted like. Because not once, minus that morning right after the mistake-filled night, had I once paused to think how Olivia was holding up. And that alone makes me feel worse than sick. Dumbly I manage to choke out an, "Oh."

Just like before, she reads me, she feels the guilt radiating off me because she smiles and comforts me by touching my arm, and it's all wrong because it should be the other way around. I should be the one handing out reassuring fake smiles and soothing rubs, but I'm not. Once again, I let her down. I pull myself together and for a quick second we hug, and only when my lips are nestled against the crook of her neck and my words fade into her sweater, only then do I dare to whisper out an apology.

I could deal with screaming, impossible Coaches, I could handle stupid, immature boys, but I could never stand to see Olivia sad. That's why I never got the nerves to talk to her privately about the whole twin mishap thing, even though we both knew I should have. Just like how I should've stayed with her that night.

It was so stupid of me to have left her over night with cabin full of drunk high school boys. It was even stupider of me to not notice how wrong that night went for her in the morning afterward.

Hello, I'm Miss Stupid. It's a pleasure to have met you.

_To had known you. _

* * *

**Author's Rant:** Okay, it seems that I'm just lost in a STM loop because I can't seem to think of writing anything else. Mind you all my work for it is done on whim, I got say I'm enjoying the little mad-typing inspirations, even if I'm brain dead soon afterwards. And yes the time skips were rather dramatic but I'll be going back to fill in the blanks later. Also, this is my first story where it from First person P.O.V, leave me your thoughts and concerns! (Thanks to: Anti-Gravity111, and re-reading my story, I decided to change the end of this chapter.)

**P.s:** Let's do the math here, Olivia is a Senior at the party so she's in her later months of eighteen. Viola is a couple months younger, she's just turning eighteen, so I guess close to a year apart but same grade, it's all due to birthdays. Also, the party was an end of the year summer party. Sebastian is obviously same age as Viola. Duke is similar to Olivia and the rest shall be revealed later.


End file.
